darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Carth Onasi (fangirl dream)
Carth Onasi was born on Telos IV, where he was created by the Force as the ideal man. Early life Carth's childhood was rather difficult due to the fact that he had to deal with hundreds of men and women throwing themselves at him constantly. It's not easy being five years old and getting marriage proposals from dozens of women everyday. He was finally forced to join the Naval Academy to escape his hordes of admirers. Life in the academy Life at the academy wasn't much easier for Carth when his instructors were propositioning him every day in class. It was during this time that Carth met Saul Karath. Like every other person, Saul fell obsessively in love with Carth on first sight. While most people were able to eventually get over Carth's rejection of them, Saul tried to commit suicide twelve times after Carth got married and eventually swore that he would find a way to have Carth all to himself. Life as a star pilot After leaving the academy, Carth became the greatest pilot the galaxy has ever known. During the Mandalorian Wars, he killed more Mandalorians than anyone else which wasn't hard since every Mandalorian he met threw themselves at Carth's feet in shock at his amazing coolness. Still smarting from Carth's rejection, Saul decided that if he killed Carth's wife, Carth would be certain to fall in love with him, so he bombed Telos into a pile of ash. When Carth did not come running into his arms, Saul thought about having a go at Carth's teenage son, but found himself once again rejected. Jolly adventures with Darth Revan .|thumb|200px|left]] At some time he met an amnesiac Revan and a whole bunch of other gangsters, they would have many adventures. Carth was forced to lock himself in the cockpit throughout the adventure to defend himself from Revan who was constantly throwing himself at Carth. Carth became particularly worried when he discovered Revan making out with his jacket. If he didn't have so many options it may have been a turn on. During his adventures, Carth ran into his son who had joined the Sith because he was so jealous that he had not inherited any of his father's sexiness. He was also forced to kill Saul after Saul decided to kill Revan out of jealousy. Even Darth Malak offered to surrender with the condition that Carth become his lover. At some space factory, Carth was able to kill every Sith on it because they all stopped to drool when they saw him. Later life Carth was later forced to retire to an uninhabited planet to avoid Revan who would not stop stalking him. The Orange Jacket Carth always wore an orange jacket that made him twice as sexy as normal, a very difficult feat for the sexiest man alive. His wife originally bought it for him because she though it was ugly and it would make other women leave him alone. See also *Carth Onasi Category:Admirals Category:Blasphemy Category:Extremely sexy males Category:Fangirl Favorite Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of Darth Revan's gang Category:Sexiest man alive Category:Awesome people Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Things invented by Kyle Katarn Category:Smart Category:Images of stuff created by Kyle Katarn Category:Soldiers Category:Commandos Category:Killing machines Category:Butchers Category:Businesspeople Category:Things that PWN big time Category:Things that make things go boom Category:Brilliant Category:Katarnimania Category:Greatest things ever Category:POWAH Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Planet destruction teams Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Video game protagonists Category:Super Soldiers Category:Super Commandos Category:People who got lucky Category:Ultimate Holy Wrath of Kyle Katarn Category:Terminators